


Escape the Night Season 1 Villains Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Villains Profiles [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Character Profiles, England (Country), KGB, Russia, con artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: These are the profiles of the Season 1 villains… well CERTAIN villains.





	1. ETN Profile- Arthur Kenneth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the profiles of certain bad guys from Season 1. Onward!

Name: Arthur Kenneth

Birthday: April 8th, 1890

Age: 30

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: London, England; 1920s house

Job: owner of the 1920s house, servant to the Evil, fake butler

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Shot to death by own brother.

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

Arthur Kenneth was born to parents, his mother was a seamstress for the royal family and his father was one of several blacksmiths that worked at the royal palace. He had one brother, Caleb, and he was throughly disgusted with the life that his family was living. Yes, his parents made good money by working for the King and Queen of England, but he wanted more, and he wanted a different life for himself.

When Arthur was sixteen, he ran away from home, fell in with a rough crowd where he learned the art of conning others out of their money, he also learned how to pickpocket, too. He did this for close to a year before deciding to travel to the United States of America by taking on a job as an engineer for one of the passenger ships, having learned how steam engines worked from his father.

It was 1907 when Arthur arrived at Elis Island and thanks to paperwork, which he’d obtained legally for a change to keep from being sent back to England, he was able to travel to New York and start the process of becoming a U.S. citizen. He worked a number of small jobs, keeping a low profile and all the while he was making plans to become rich any way possible.

Once Arthur had his full citizenship established in 1910, he left New York, and he traveled the United States, working as a confidence man, and making a point of never visiting the same town twice for fear of being recognized by the people and arrested by the police. He enjoyed playing with the lives of others, and he found true enjoyment of marrying older women who were rich and had no other living family members who could inherit the money and property.

As time went by, Arthur eventually began to tire of the confidence games he was playing, even his favorite game, and when the Great War (later to be known as World War I) broke out in 1914, he took a job at an ammunition shop for a time, living an honest life in order to avoid subscription in the U.S. Army, and after the war ended, he spent the next two years going back to his confidence ways. However, he quickly grew bored again and it was in 1920 that he started having a dream about a house that’d been built with no hands.

Arthur went in search of the house that was haunting his dreams, eventually locating it outside the city limits of Los Angles, and the moment he entered the house, he knew that he needed to have it as his own. He learned from the four former owners, the priest David Santos, who’d been losing his faith after failing to exorcise a demon out of a young woman who ended up dying, Madison, who’d been turned into a mermaid in order to exact revenge on her abusive husband, Colin, who had served in the Great War and was trying to find his cache of German gold, and Vincent, a young man that had visions, about the Evil that had been responsible for them all being there.

Arthur did research of his own about the Evil, learning that it was a minion of a Cursed God, and that it was fearful of being found by an ancient order, the Society Against Evil. Learning all of this, he decided that he was going to trick the Evil into serving him, and in order to gain the trust of the Evil, he invited his brother Caleb, who was also living in the United States, to the estate to help him fix it up, and proceeded to betray Caleb by stabbing him in the back with a knife. After making sure that his brother wouldn’t die, he locked him up in a part of the basement for the Evil to consume, and he began his own plan of tricking and taking control of the Evil.

Arthur let the Evil believe that he was hiding away the four artifacts in different parts of both the house and the estate to protect it, and in doing so, brought in a scientist to create an army of monsters before he was driven mad by his own invention, having two men bury a woman alive in a coffin, bringing in Calvin to set up a perverse game in one of the bedrooms, and he used the Evil’s magic to transform Sam the Strongman into a guardian for the estate.

Arthur did travel to the modern world from time to time, hiring Sarah Belkin to serve as a maid in the house and later Marvin Trask as the groundskeeper, and when he became aware through one of the Vincent’s visions that the Evil was seeking out someone new to lure to the house, he became worried and did research on a young YouTuber named Joey Graceffa.

Through research and Vincent’s visions, Arthur learned much about Joey, who was being plagued with the dream, about his friends, and then he found out something unexpected about one of Joey’s closest friends, a SciFi actress named Dawn Hatcher: she was a potential Light-bearer. He knew from the Evil that Light-bearers were powerful people who had been responsible for it hiding and for the Cursed God and the other Ancient Ones being forced to retreat to another realm for their own safety.

It wasn’t easy for Arthur to find out more about the Light-bearers, which were watched over and protected by the Society Against Evil, but he managed to learn quite a bit, and because of this, he believed he knew how he was going to be able to use Joey and Dawn in his plan for taking control of both the Evil and the house. He went to see Joey when the Evil was unable to reach him with the dream for two days because of the Light, and convinced both the YouTuber and the SciFi actress to spend some time at the house that he was leading Joey to believe that he was inheriting.

Arthur personally drove Joey and Dawn to the house, was pleased when they decided to spend the night, and he began making plans of his own to have them invite others to the house. When he lied to Joey of when he would get the deed to the house, he was pleased when Joey and Dawn invited a total of twelve YouTubers to a dinner party. He was aware that the Evil didn’t like having the girl in the house because the Light was harming it, but he was certain that since she didn’t know that she was a Light-bearer, that it would all work out the way he wanted to.

When the night for the dinner party arrived, Arthur was made aware by the Evil that Shane Dawson, the first guest to arrive, was an agent for the Society Against Evil. He took advantage of this twist by placing poison, provided by the Evil, onto the water glass that Shane would end up drinking from after he gave him the telegraph. He enjoyed watching the YouTubers scurry around in an attempt to save Shane, who did die, and made a show of helping GloZell down the stairs when they tried to leave, making sure that none of them were caught in the blast when the time traveling car was destroyed.

Arthur pretended to assist the YouTubers as they had to find clues, solve puzzles, and vote on who would go into the final death challenges, and he kept track of which ones had been killed and how, during all of this he had to reassure the Evil after Dawn was alerted to the Light was inside her by one of its’ followers indirectly. He knew that it didn’t like that she was starting to become aware, but he figured that by sunrise, she would either be dead or under the Evil’s control, and either way, that would be a major blow against the Society and their war against its’ master.

Arthur was pleased when the surviving YouTubers freed David the priest, Madison the mermaid, Colin the soldier, and Vincent the madman, knowing that the Evil would be weakened and he would be able to control it. He didn’t count on Vincent revealing to Joey, Dawn, Eva, and Oli that he was the final owner before leaving the house, and yet, it didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Arthur revealed the truth to the survivors, enjoying their expressions of shock and betrayal because he’d played them, and he took pleasure in using cloths soaked in chloroform on Joey and Dawn. Once all four were unconscious, he locked them in the dungeon, where he injected them with a special drug that would make them his slaves by sunrise. What he didn’t expect was for Joey, Dawn, Oli, and Eva to find his brother and free him. He was furious when Caleb managed to kill Sarah and Marvin with the hook, and when he tried to kill his brother, he ended up being shot in the chest repeatedly, killing him for good.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No happy ending for Arthur, he doesn't deserve one. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. ETN Profile- Sarah Belkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the profile about Sarah the creepy maid. Onward!

Name: Sarah Belkin

Birthday: January 18th, 1949

Age: 25

Hair color: brown

Eye color: dark brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: Moscow, Russia; 1920s house

Job: KGB spy; maid

Status: Dead

Cause of death: throat slit by Arthur’s brother with a fish hook.

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

Sarah Belkin never knew her birth parents, for she had been raised in an orphanage in Moscow, Russia, until she was six years old and was taken in by Ivan Serov, who was the State Security General in charge of the newly formed KGB that had been created the year before, replacing a different program. She and other children, a mixture of boys and girls, were placed in different types of training programs, and they were all orphans.

Sarah was taught ballet, but she was also taught how to fight, and how to use weapons like guns and knives. She learned all types of combat, and was taught the ‘true’ history of the world that was being suppressed by countries like the United States of America. She was also taught and trained how to take on other personas, become other people in order to either gain the trust of a target, or obtain vital information that could be of help for the Soviet Union.

After completing her training and undergoing the ‘graduation ceremony’, Sarah was given her first assignment, and that was to travel to America and obtain employment as a maid in a certain government official’s household. Accepting her orders, she did travel to America, passed through customs with the forged paperwork that would allow her to remain as a potential citizen, and she managed to obtain employment as a maid in the household of J. Edgar Hoover.

Sarah worked in the Hover household from 1967 to 1969, obtaining information and data that she was sure would be of help for her country – until she was caught taking pictures of certain documents, and she was forced to flee the household. She reached out to her KGB handler for help, but was told that since she’d been caught, she was no longer a KGB spy.

Abandoned and betrayed, Sarah had no choice but to live on her own, and she eventually made it to California. Determined to lie low, she resumed working as a maid in various households until the day that she crossed paths with Arthur, who told her about the house that was locked in the 1920s and his plan for taking control of the Evil that lived in it, and she went to work with him as a maid in order to help him with his plan.

Sarah took grim pleasure in tormenting the former owners trapped in the house, and she played the part of the maid well when Arthur brought Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher there. She continued to play the part of the maid during their stay, and also for the night of the dinner party. She was unfazed when Shane, who she knew was an agent for the Society Against Evil having been told by Arthur, warned that he knew what she was doing, and stood by while the YouTubers had to fight for their lives to find the artifacts and release the three former owners.

When Sarah learned that Joey, Dawn, Eva, and Oli had learned from Vincent about Arthur being the final owner, she took pleasure in capturing Eva, and helped drug the survivors before locking them in the dungeon. She was annoyed when they managed to escape, tried to catch them repeatedly, and when she found herself face-to-face with Arthur’s brother, Caleb, she attempted to kill him, only to have him kill her by having him slit her throat with the fish hook instead.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the idea to have Sarah be with the KGB after I told a co-worker at the movie theater about the series and that the only thing I knew about the maid was that she was Russian, and he joked that she could be a KGB agent. Basically, I took the idea and ran with it. I will see you all on Monday with the next profile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile- Marvin Trask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's the next villain profile. Onward!

Name: Marvin Trask

Birthday: December 28th, 1880

Age: 40

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: San Fransisco, California ; 1920s house

Job: groundskeeper

Status: Dead

Cause of death: stabbed repeatedly by Arthur’s brother with a fish hook.

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

Marvin Trask never knew his parents or even where he came from originally before living on the streets of San Fransisco, California after running away from the orphanage that he’d been living in since he was a baby left on the doorsteps. He spent most of his childhood struggling to survive by stealing what he could, whether it was food, clothing, or even money, and avoiding capture by the police.

Marvin lived like this until he was sixteen years old, which was when he was finally captured by the police and arrested while trying to make off with a loaf of bread from the bakery. Although found guilty, the judge chose to send him to a boy’s home, where he was to learn a trade that would, hopefully, help him become a decent member of society.

Although not thrilled by this, Marvin reluctantly went along with the court order and discovered that he had a skill for gardening. Because of this skill, he went on to worker as a gardener for several rich families, earning a good living, and he was still doing this when he crossed paths with Arthur, who told him about the house that was locked in the 1920s and his plan for taking control of the Evil that lived in it, and he went to work with him as a groundskeeper in order to help him with his plan.

Marvin fell in love with the grounds of the estate, practically ignored the former owners trapped in the house, and he played the part of the groundskeeper well when Arthur brought Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher there. He continued to play the part of the groundskeeper during their stay, and also for the night of the dinner party. On that night, he made sure to lock all of the entrances, planted explosives under the time traveling car, and stood by while the YouTubers had to fight for their lives to find the artifacts and release the three former owners.

When Marvin learned that Joey, Dawn, Eva, and Oli had learned from Vincent about Arthur being the final owner, he took pleasure in capturing Oli, and helped drug the survivors before locking them in the dungeon. He was annoyed when they managed to escape, tried to catch them repeatedly, and when he found herself face-to-face with Arthur’s brother, Caleb, he attempted to kill him, only to have him kill him by having him stab him repeatedly with the fish hook instead.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Arthur and Sarah, Marvin doesn't deserve a happy ending either. I will see you all tomorrow with the final profile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETN Profile- The Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> A few people have asked me who the final villain was, and I gave hints, so now it's time for the big reveal. Onward!

Name: The Evil

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: N/A

Eye color: N/A

Skin color: N/A

Hometown: N/A

Job: Minion of the Cursed God

Status: Banished

Cause of death: Ritual and artifacts buried

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

The Evil was created by the Cursed God in ancient times before history was first written down, and it drew its’ strength from feeding on the weakness of others. For centuries it served its’ master by spreading Darkness, corrupting others, and feeding on the souls of those it was able to lure into its’ embrace.

The Evil fought against the Society Against Evil when it was first formed by the joining of the fighters against evil and the Twelve Tribes of Israel, and it came close to being defeated many times. After its’ master and the Ancient Ones fled because of the rise of the Light-bearers, it sought a hiding place as well, having come close to being destroyed by the first Light-bearers many times.

There were times when the Evil was able to hide from the Society for decades before their agents eventually tracked it down, and it would fight against them, coming close to victory – only to be nearly destroyed by a Light-bearer once again. After one of these battles, it was near death, and so it began seeking out a place where it could either hide to heal itself, or finally die.

The Evil found a place to hide in an area of North America that was held by the Spanish and would eventually become a part of the United States of America, and would be known as California. To give itself time to heal, it created a house that resembled the houses of the area, and then hid it from everyone by shielding it with its power.

As time went by, the Evil felt itself recovering and knew that it was time to start luring others into its’ embrace so that it could start regaining its’ true power and strength to once again serve the Cursed God. It first changed the appearance of the house to match the 1920s’, locking it in that time period when it realized that the Society Against Evil was now based in the United States, and it started searching the people for those that it could corrupt for its’ own means.

Some of the Evil’s victims didn’t last very long, but it was in others that it was able to feed on for longer periods of time, by luring them to it by way of their greatest weakness and/or fear: the first long-lasting victim lured to the house was the priest David Santos, who was losing his faith after failing to exorcise a demon out of a young woman who ended up dying. When a family moved into the house, it considered going after the husband, who was abusive to his wife, Madison, but it chose to trick her instead.

The Evil convinced Madison to let it change her by taking advantage of her emotional state and her desire to protect her daughter, and it turned the woman into a mermaid, along with two other women that it was able to lure into its’ embrace. It next made it possible for three American soldiers to enter the house with a chest filled with German gold, and it then began whispering to Colin, taking advantage of his greed, convincing him that the other two were seeking to steal the gold from him.

The Evil was pleased when Colin killed his two friends, and he fed on the three humans, trapping Madison in a bathroom on the second floor when she attempted to break free, and then it lured in a young man that had just barely escaped from an institution, a young man that had visions and was named Vincent. It enjoyed the fact that Colin, who could leave if he wanted to, was staying because of the gold, and it was then that it sensed another soul that it could lure into it’s embrace.

This time the Evil lured a confidence man, also known as a con artist, named Arthur to the house, and it was amused to find that he was hoping to trick the Evil to serve him and take the house as his own. It let Arthur believe this for years, amused as the man hid away the artifacts in different parts of both the house and the estate while bringing in a scientist to create an army of monsters before he was driven mad by his own invention, having two men bury a woman alive in a coffin, bringing in Calvin to set up a perverse game in one of the bedrooms, and it let Arthur transform Sam the Strongman into a guardian for the estate.

The Evil was well aware of Arthur’s plans, and it itself was growing stronger while aware of the Society’s attempts to locate it. It was also becoming bored and so it sought out in the modern world, another innocent soul to lure into its’ embrace, and because of this, it found what it wanted in the mind of a young YouTuber named Joey Graceffa.

The Evil knew that once it began sending the dream to Joey, that Vincent would start having visions, and this in turn would alert Arthur, but it didn’t care, for it enjoyed messing with the minds of its victims. It plagued Joey with the dream for months, during which it was aware of Arthur doing research on the YouTuber and his friends, and then something happen that it hadn’t counted on.

The Evil was sending the dream to Joey when it found its’ access blocked by something powerful, something good, and something that it recognized as the Light of a Light-bearer. For two days it was unable to target the boy, and it was growing desperate until it sent Arthur to invite him to the house. The last thing that it expected was for Joey to bring a friend with him, a young girl named Dawn Hatcher.

The Evil was pleased when Joey and Dawn decided to spend the night at the house, and it began affecting Joey with the dream until the girl _somehow _prevented it from doing so. It was then that it realized that Dawn was a Light-bearer, recognizing the Light that was inside her. It was also aware that she didn’t know what she was, and it was worried since it knew that all Light-bearers, especially the potential Light-bearers were watched over by the Society Against Evil.

The Evil didn’t like this turn of events, and it could only affect Joey when Dawn wasn’t there. It did manage to influence the boy enough to have him invite others to the house, partly so that it could corrupt them all, and partly to let Arthur think that his plan to take control of the Evil and the house would work.

The Evil was aware that Shane Dawson was an agent for the Society Against Evil the moment it became aware of his arrival on the night of the dinner party, and it made Arthur aware as well. It was delighted when Shane died, and Arthur had the time traveling car destroyed, trapping Joey, Dawn, and their friends in the 1920s. It took pleasure in the suffering of the group as one-by-one, and then two when it came to GloZell and Bart, they started dying off.

The Evil didn’t bother with the souls of the dead YouTubers, letting Shane take them to a place of apparent safety in the World Between Worlds, and it focused its’ attention on those still alive, especially Joey and Dawn, who’d been alerted to the Light was inside her by one of its’ followers indirectly. It didn’t like that she was starting to become aware, but it figured that by sunrise, she would either be dead or under its’ control, and either way, that would be a major blow against the Society and their war against its’ master.

The Evil knew it was taking a risk by letting the surviving YouTubers free David the priest, Madison the mermaid, Colin the soldier, and Vincent the madman, for it had been feeding on them for a long time, and without them it would be somewhat weakened, but not as weak as the priest believed. It didn’t expect Joey, Dawn, Oli, and Eva to find Arthur’s brother and free him. It became alarmed when Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin were all killed, and the survivors began setting up everything to do the real ritual.

The Evil attempted to stop Joey by tempting him with the deed, which the boy did take, but it was all in vain, for they did the ritual, banishing it far away in the World Between Worlds. And it wasn’t possible for it to return ever again.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Evil goes bye-bye forever! Well, I hope it's gone forever. I'll see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> RIP, Arthur, you won't be missed. I admit that after the Sorceress showed up in Season 4, that I was worried that Joey and the others would end up crossing paths with Arthur, too. I guess he didn't make the cut to be on display in the Museum of the Dead.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow with the next profile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
